


These days I can't seem to get along with anyone

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Fight, Happy Ending, M/M, Stormpilot, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fight and first 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These days I can't seem to get along with anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave this here

Finn and Poe didn’t fight. They never had. Sure, they’d had mild disagreements, but they were resolved and forgotten within the hour. This was different. This was a full-blown, totally unrestrained screaming match in Poe’s quarters. Finn didn’t even understand where he went wrong. Poe wasn’t listening to him, and he couldn’t explain why, and he couldn’t explain that what Poe thought he saw wasn’t actually what he saw.

Finn had been training new recruits to fire blasters, the only job General Organa had allowed him to take at this moment in time, he would teach until he was deemed ready for the field again, when one of the recruits, his name was Jamie, Finn thinks, got a little too friendly, and overstepped the boundaries. Finn had backed away, but Jamie had chased him down, remaining persistent, until Poe had walked in on them in a compromising position. And now here they were. Jamie had left when he saw Poe’s anger radiating off him like a visible field of rage, and before Finn could choke out two words Poe was yelling at him.

“What the fuck, Finn? Are you serious right now?” Poe yelled. Poe never yelled. Not at Finn. His voice was always soft, patient, calm. Nothing like the tone he was using right now.

“Poe, I-”

“No, Finn, what the actual fuck? I thought you understood what a relationship was. I thought you knew what this thing between us meant. Clearly I was wrong. You have absolutely no idea.” He spat.

“Poe, I do, I-“ Finn tried to protest but Poe cut him off again.

“No, Finn, you don’t. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think a stormtrooper would understand what it meant to be in a relationship.” Poe locked his jaw in anger, but Finn’s heart shattered.

“What?” He choked out. “What did you just call me?”

“You heard me.” Poe replied, though his voice was audibly different, weakened by Finn’s broken reaction. He had crossed the line and he knew it. “Finn, I-“

“Don’t.” Finn cut him off, looking down at the floor. “ I thought we had moved past that. I thought you, of all people, wouldn’t throw that back in my face. I thought I could trust you to let the past be the past.” Finn’s voice got louder and louder, growing with anger.

“For fucks sake Finn, I’m sorry, okay? I crossed a line, I didn’t mean what I said!” Poe yelled, taking a step forward to close the gap between them.

“Well you still said it, Poe, didn’t you?” Finn yelled back, and Poe stumbled back as though he’d been hit with a blow to the stomach. “And just for your information, he came onto me, and I kept trying to push him away. But it’s good to know you trust me to keep my hands to myself.” Finn spat at him, heading for the door. “You know, if anyone should have trouble trusting someone, it should be me. The infamous Poe Dameron, who can’t be tied down by anyone. And yet I have never had any reason to doubt you. At least until now.” Finn locked his jaw, turning and leaving Poe’s quarters, though he spent so much time there they could almost be considered his own.

Not 2 minutes after he got back to his own quarters, Poe was at the door begging him to let him in. Eventually Finn got up and opened the door, stony faced, though it took all his resolve not to crack at the devastated look on Poe’s face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for not trusting you, and I’m sorry for the things I said. I was out of order, and I regret every word that came out of my mouth. I was just scared.” Poe pleaded.

“Of what?” Finn asked. “Of me? Of losing me? Of yourself? I don’t even know what you want from me Poe, but I’m trying.” Finn half yelled. “I am trying to be what you want, what you need, but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me.”

“I want you!” Poe yelled. “I want you.” He repeated quietly, looking up so their eyes met.

“You have me, Poe.” Finn replied. “But you made me feel like I wasn’t enough. You made me feel like I was faulty. Kriff, Poe, you drive me fucking insane.” Finn yelled.

“It’s because I love you!” Poe yelled. The words hung in the air, with Finn’s features frozen into an expression of shock. Poe let the words sink in for a few moments, before continuing in a quieter, more urgent tone. “I love you, and I’m scared to love you, because I don’t want to hurt you, and I got so scared that you would hurt me too, and I didn’t know what to do.” Poe dropped his gaze to the floor.

“You could have talked to me.” Finn whispered. “Then you would have known that I love you too.” Poe’s head snapped up immediately.

“You do?” Poe asked hesitantly.

“You’re such an idiot.” Finn grinned. “We’re both idiots.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Poe laughed quietly. “I’m really sorry about what I said.”

“I’m sorry too. We both said some stuff we didn’t mean.” Finn smiled gently and Poe stepped forwards to close the gap between them, wrapping his arms gently around Finn’s neck. “Maybe we should let it live in the past.”

“I love you.” Poe whispered.

“And I love you.” Finn replied, before he pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Strange Love by Halsey


End file.
